Soshi Yukimi
Soshi Yukimi was the identical sister of Soshi Uidori and Soshi Miroko. She was trained as a shugenja, and became the sensei of the Dojo of the Closed Eye. To Protect the Empire, by Brian Yoon Triplets Yukimi and her sisters were born in 1133, one of the three daughters of the Soshi Daimyo Soshi Taoshi and his wife Soshi Mutsumi. The youngest, Soshi Miroko, was hidden away by their father using magic shortly after their birth, as the birth of triplets were considered an ill omen within the Scorpion Clan, and trained as a ninja. Before her father left to fight in the War of Spirits, Taoshi gave the sisters three amulets, so that each could speak to the others regardless of distance. Her parents were slain by Hantei XVI's troops, Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 57 so the older sister, Soshi Uidori, became the Soshi Daimyo and Yukimi was the sensei of the Dojo of the Closed Eye. The three sisters would sometimes trade places with eachother to lure out their enemies. Dark Knowledge, by Brian Yoon Demeanor Yukimi was a spoiled and greedy woman who flaunted the power and respect her station as Grand Master sensei granted her. She was a powerful shugenja and master manipulator. She prefered spells of misdirection and manipulation to all others, though she rarely employed them for her own reasons. Way of the Shugenja, p. 65 She devised the Yukimi's Smile spell, which suppressed any spells or abilities involving illusion, enchantment or the subversion of a subject's will, and was largely responsible for her ascension to the position of Master Sensei. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 62 Shadowed Tower Soshi Natsuo was involved in the Shadowed Tower conspiracy along with his cousin Bayushi Ogura. When confronted at Shiro no Soshi with this by Yukimi in 1160, he claimed he believed he had acted on Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Yojiro's orders. He also claimed that he discovered otherwise, and escaped to a secluded location to attempt to atone for his misdeeds. It was here that he was found by a member of the Kuroiban, Yogo Hiroji, who attempted to kill Natsuo. Not knowing about the Kuroiban, or their purpose, Natsuo killed Hiroji in self defense. The Essence of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Artifacts of the Tomb Black Scroll In 1168 Shosuro Aroru brought a scroll to the Scorpion Clan from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Yukimi was summoned at Kyuden Bayushi by the Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Paneki. She examined the scroll, discovering it was a Black Scroll. She also deduced that the scroll had never been opened, meaning it was not one of the original twelve scrolls created by Isawa on the Day of Thunder. Paneki ordered that it be placed in the custody of the Kuroiban. Jade Mirror The ninja also returned with a Jade Mirror, an item retrieved from the Tomb by Mirumoto Rosanjin and entrusted to Aroru, to bring to the Dragon Clan. Yukimi wished to steal the mirror for the Scorpion and have Aroru meet with an "unfortunate accident", but Bayushi Paneki over-ruled her. Essence of Jigoku Uidori tasked her sister Yukimi to enlist Natsuo Hired Killer (Tomorrow flavor) to research the scroll alongside Soshi Korenaga. In 1169 Natsuo convinced Korenaga that the only way to truly know what the scroll was capable of was to open it. Travelling to the southern Scorpion Border, Natsuo ventured into Crab lands where he sacrificed himself by opening and using the scroll. Natsuo survived, but his body and mind became irrevocably damaged. The scroll was identified to be the Essence of Jigoku. Gaijin Entity's Power Korenaga and Natsuo guessed the scroll was created via elemental magic, and it contained, the essence of some vital portion of an entity's power, stolen from it through magic they did not understand, but not through maho. The Black Scrolls were used to seal away power taken from external sources. Natsuo's ravings seemed to indicate that whatever was affected by the power was in some remote corner of the world, far from Rokugan. This Black Scroll could free them of a god whose time in the Empire has passed. This entity years later began the Destroyer War in his quest to find the scroll. The entity could be Kali-Ma, avatar or the goddess Shiva, or the goddess herself. Test of the Jade Champion Yukimi was one of the Scorpion attendants in the Test of the Jade Champion, alongside Yogo Rieko, Shosuro Atesharu, and Soshi Shuuko. To Protect the Empire, by Brian Yoon Soshi Daimyo Yukimi's identical triplet sister Soshi Uidori, the Soshi Daimyo, was assassinated in 1170 during the Night of the Assassins. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman Yukimi succeeded her sister. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Temple reconstruction project After the Hidden Temple had been destroyed the Scorpion sought a suitable location for a new temple where the scrolls seized to the kolat and the Oni's Eye would be moved. Yukimi sent Soshi Ukon alongside the Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Toson. They found a location south of the mountains a day's travel from Shamate Pass. Toson was entrusted to scrutiny the Oni's Eye research and the complete project. It should not to be used without Paneki's direct authorization. Yukimi selected the personnel who studied the scrolls and the Eye itself. The tainted and maddened Soshi Korenaga was stationed there, by personal decision of Paneki, expecting his altered state would grant him insight that others would not possess. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman The place was know as Shinden Gyokei. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire Yukimi was chosen by the Empress Iweko I to create new rituals for the festival that she was declaring in honor of the victory at Shiro Morito. The War of Dark Fire, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Seeking Daigotsu In 1171 the Iweko I announced at winter court that she was suspending the edict demanding the immediate execution of Daigotsu, and demanded that he be brought before her. Yukimi suggested to use the Oni's eye to be the first in finding the Dark Lord. Paneki agreed and entrusted the Yogo Daimyo Yogo Koji to use an expendable man for using the Oni's Eye to find the Dark Lord's location. If the man did not succeed Korenaga should be tasked to manipulate the nemuranai. Shosuro Toson would oversee the mission and the Kuroiban would take care if something amiss happened. Reactions, by Shawn Carman Protecting the Black Scroll In 1172 Korenaga was lucid for first time in months. He had sensed that the God Beast of Kali-Ma had been unleashed over the Scorpion territory. He commanded to summon Yukimi, to told her that the gigantic creature could smell them and the Black Scroll which Kali-Ma was seeking. Unleashed, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Scorpion had switch the two Black Scrolls they had, and passed the Essence of Jigoku to the Phoenix Clan instead the Essence of Destruction. The second, which had been used to bind Kyoso no Oni, was remained in their hands because they believed Kali-Ma was seeking it. Searching, by Rusty Priske The Essence of Destruction was attempted to move to a safer place but it was lost during a Destroyers ambush. A Rokugani group found it. Destiny Has No Secrets, by Lucas Twyman Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders